Pedí un ángel, y llegaste tú
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Pedí un ángel, y llegaste tú... (Jeanne X Ren)


Caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro, París era grande, no era difícil perderse, pero ya desde hace más de una hora que quedó en verse con alguien más frente a la Eiffel Tower, sin embargo no había rastro alguno de la persona con la que supuestamente se vería luego de, ¿Tres años? Pero no, Ren Tao estaba harto de esperar a Yoh, a los pocos minutos apareció el halcón peregrino que el castaño usaba como comunicación, con una nota de disculpa, Ren respiró profundo, estaba cansado de permanecer allí, así que se retiró, tal vez se relajaría subiendo al mirador de la torre, era famoso, uno de los grandes monumentos apreciados por el mundo, ¿Por qué no? Estaba solo y el tiempo le importaba un carajo, así que tomó el ascensor hasta el mirador, sería bueno quedársele viendo a una ciudad tan bella como lo era esta, dentro del ascensor iba un anciano sentado en un banquillo de madera con cojín rojo, que al parecer era el ascensorista.

–¿Vas a ver a tu chica?– Preguntó el señor de cabello canoso y esa barba de ese blanco que delataba sus años.

–No, quedé en ver a un amigo y no vino.– Respondió son verle a la cara, mientras veía como el ascensor subía a su único destino, que era el mirador.

–Hmm, bueno, tal vez allá arriba encuentres un ángel.– Comentó entre risas y una leve tos el mayor, Ren no respondió. –¿No me crees?–

–Sé que allá arriba no habrá ningún ángel.– Dijo cruzado de brazos, golpeando levemente el piso con su zapato derecho.

–Jejeje, eres muy joven para entenderlo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?– Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras el ascensor subía lentamente a su destino.

–Dieciocho. – Respondió de inmediato, sin inmutarse por nada más, simplemente siguió viendo el trayecto hacia el mirador.

–Sí, un muchacho como tú encontrará un ángel allá arriba.– Sonrió el hombre mientras presionaba un botón del panel del ascensor. –Llegamos.– Terminó.

Ren salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la barandilla de la orilla del mirador, un ángel, vaya cosas que decía el anciano, si bien Ren tenía presente que los años lo pudieron haber vuelto loco, no pudo evitar pensar en esas palabras durante unos minutos, hasta que de repente sintió cómo alguien se ponía a su lado, levemente unos cabellos plateados rozaron su rostro, que además de causarle picazón leve en la nariz, se deleitaba con lo que parecía un champú caro, un olor a canela refinada, como si la hubiesen molido a mano y luego la hubieran transformado en el cosmético que esa chica usaba para ducharse, volteó sin mucho interés, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de aquella dama, quedó impresionado…

–¿Iron Maiden Jeanne?– Preguntó con interés, la chica, el color de su cabello, el de sus ojos y sus finos rasgos no lo atraían por reconocerla, sino porque algo lo hacía sentir muy bien al verla… realmente bien…

–¿Disculpe, cómo sabe mi nombre?– Preguntó ella volteando ligeramente rápido, hasta que creyó reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente, él tenía el cabello trenzado con una tongari de tres puntas, un color púrpura oscuro, y los ojos de un color entre marrón y ámbar opaco, no podía equivocarse, su memoria le dictaba que a ese joven lo había conocido, y aparentemente, le había salvado la vida una vez. –¿Joven Ren?– Preguntó sorprendida.

–Sí.– Asintió, tratando de contener ese sonrojo que se formaba en su rostro. –¿Cómo… es que está aquí?– Se atrevió a preguntar.

No podía explicar cómo, pero, de alguna forma, él pudo jurar que sentía eso que Yoh le decía cuando le preguntó, sin razón aparente, qué se sentía estar enamorado, _"¡El corazón te palpita a mil, y cuándo la vez, ya no quieres dejar de verla, la quieres hacer tuya para siempre de inmediato!" _Esas palabras resonaban insistentemente en su cabeza, se maldecía por eso, sentía que su corazón latía, sí, pero esta vez era diferente, su ritmo era rápido y constante, verla a los ojos era lo mismo que quedar hipnotizado, ella lo tenía enredado con tan sólo dirigirle la mirada, sostuvo su pecho, pudo sentir cómo, a él, el poderoso Ren, de la gloriosa dinastía Tao, se le salía el corazón… y sabía que salía por ella…

–Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿Qué haces en Europa?– Preguntó sonriendo, volviendo a contemplar las luces de París desde la imponente Eiffel Tower, sus cabellos se movían por el viendo que ahí ejercía fuerza, cosa que lo ayudó a relajarse un poco.

–Bueno, al principio quedé en ver a alguien pero luego… digamos que vine en un viaje en vano.– Admitió suspirando profundamente, la calma volvía a su ser en cuanto pudo divisar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad del amor.

–Yo no lo creo así.– Habló la chica de cabello plateado. –Me encontraste a mí, ¿No?– Sonrió delicadamente.

Ren se sonrojó de inmediato, se maldijo por tener sentimientos tan débiles, se oprimió levemente el pecho, y volvió a posar su atención en el espectáculo que la naturaleza tan tranquila del lugar le ofrecía, mientras el viento soplaba, y las doradas luces adornaban cada rincón de aquella torre, donde supo que el anciano tenía razón, encontraría a un ángel.

–Para mí es cosa del destino.– Su voz detuvo sus pensamientos, y sintió cómo las cálidas manos de la chica se posaron sobre las suyas.

_A veces llega la lluvia… para limpiar las heridas… a veces sólo una gota… puede vencer la sequía…_

–Jeanne… tú…– Aunque las palabras no salían de su boca, pudo sentir cómo ella percibía lo que él quería decirle, obligándolo a seguirla, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

–¡Ven, ansiaba verte desde hace mucho!–

Al escuchar eso, él sólo pudo seguirla, que ese era su destino… ella era su destino…

_¡Voy a vivir el momento!… para entender el destino… voy a escuchar en silencio… ¡Para encontrar el camino!…_

No podía creerlo, él mismo se había repetido que eso nunca pasaría, que era inevitable, sabía que podría no haber recibido los mejores consejos, o ser el mejor hombre de la tierra, pero ella lo había escogido a él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentirse nervioso, pero más que eso, se sentía feliz.

–Felicidades por tu boda, Ren.– Su abuelo permanecía a su lado, mientras él acomodaba su corbata, suspiró.

_A veces llega la lluvia… para limpiar las heridas… a veces sólo una gota… puede vencer la sequía…_

Deseaba que sus amigos estuviesen a su lado ese día, lamentablemente, Horo Horo estaba en Hokkaido atendiendo una emergencia con el cultivo de plantas que tenía , además de que los Kuroppokkuru necesitaban de su ayuda, Chocolove estaba en la cárcel, Lyserg perseguía a un ladrón que había ganado fama en Inglaterra, y necesitaba resolver el caso, Yoh y Anna se encontraban en Vietnam tratando de evitar una guerra, lamentablemente, peleando en ella también, Manta estaba en Estados Unidos arreglando asuntos con la empresa de su familia, tantas cosas en su mente, suspiró nuevamente.

–No merezco esto…– Habló finalmente, viendo su reflejo en el espejo de la suite donde se alojaba, en el hotel donde celebraría su boda.

–Lo mereces, Ren, sabes que ellos están contigo aunque no los veas.–Dio unas palmadas a la espalda de su nieto, y se cruzó de brazos para examinarlo.

–Hace cuatro años que no los veo, abuelo, ¿Por qué dices eso?– Preguntó nuevamente, Ching se acercó a la ventana, y divisó el lugar de la boda, que sería al aire libre, en el jardín más bello de todo el hotel más caro de París.

Ren se acercó y posó la vista en los invitados que empezaban a llegar, pudo ver cómo cuatro hitodamas se acercaban, sabía perfectamente que eran el Espíritu de Tierra, Agua, Viento y Fuego, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras bufaba, se cruzó de brazos.

–A fin de cuentas sí llegaron.– Ching salió de la habitación, mientras sonreía al sentir que su nieto ahora sí estaba feliz, aunque no lo mostrara demasiado.

–De acuerdo, aquí voy.– Se dijo a sí mismo, decidido, Ren Tao salió de la suit para ir al lugar donde su vida, daría un cambio radical.

_¡Voy a reír! ¡Voy a bailar! ¡Vivir, vivir! ¡La la la la lá! _

_¡Voy a reír! ¡Voy a gozar! ¡Vivir, vivir! ¡La la la la lá!_

Y ahí estaba, la vio caminar hacia él, que estaba debajo del arco adornado con flores blancas, los invitados estaban apreciando el hermoso vestido, cuyo velo era tan extenso que parecía no terminar jamás, él sintió ese deseo, el deseo de hacerla suya, de que nunca se fuera de su lado, de que sostuviera su mano para siempre… por toda la eternidad…

–Jeanne…– Musitó, el corazón el aceleró a mil, sintió que todo aquello por lo que peleó una vez, valió la pena.

Y así ella llegó a su lado, él tomó firmemente su mano, y colocó el anillo en su dedo, ella lloraba de felicidad, y él, se sintió con vida, por primera vez en tantos años…

_¡Voy a vivir el momento!… para entender el destino… voy a escuchar en silencio… ¡Para encontrar el camino!…_

El tiempo pasa a regañadientes, y como nuevas vidas se van, otras nuevas vienen, ella, que le había dado la noticia apenas unas horas antes, lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, todas esas cosas que pensó jamás llegar a necesitar, toda aquella experiencia que sabía iría acumulando conforme el tiempo, tantas cosas que corregiría, ahora que sería padre, sería feliz, él, junto a su esposa… junto a su hijo… pero esa, es otra historia.

_**FIN.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**OK! Esta fue una petición de jeanne5, espero que te haya gustado! ;D En cuanto ví que me lo pediste, quise que quedara bien, con un toque de música, ¡Espero haber alcanzado tus expectativas! :D **

**Por ciertoooo! Este onechot contiene partes de la canción llamada "Voy a vivir" de Marc Anthony, esta canción me enamoró y pensé, que quedaría bien pegue con el fic :3**

**Ok, no olviden dejar reviews y favs! Nos vemos, o leemos! **


End file.
